1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose clip clamping a hose end, and more particularly to such a hose clip of the holderless type including a clamping body which is previously held in a spread state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hose clips have conventionally been provided which deform by an inherent spring force into a reduced state or a clamping state to thereby clamp a hose end. When the hose clip is previously held in a spread state, a clamping work can readily be carried out at a job site where the hose clips are used. Accordingly, a holder is conventionally used to hold grips at both ends of the hose clip so that the hose clip is held in the spread state. However, when the holder is pulled out so that the hose clip is released from the spread state, the spring force of the hose clip ejects the holder. As a result, the job site is littered with a large number of holders. In view of this problem, the use of holders has recently been eliminated, and hose clips of the holderless type have been provided. This type of the hose clip has been provided with a function of holding itself in the spread state.
For example, FIG. 18 illustrates one of the hose clips of the holderless type disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2560663. The disclosed hose clip comprises a circularly bent clamping body 100 formed with a generally frame-shaped first grip 101 at one of two ends thereof and a one-legged second grip 102 at the other end thereof. The second grip 102 has a distal end from which a locking protrusion 103 extends toward the first grip 101. The first grip 101 is formed with a locking opening 104 which cooperates with the protrusion 103. Both grips 101 and 102 are held with a pair of pliers so that the grips come close to each other, whereupon a distal end of the protrusion 103 is inserted into the opening 104 and rubs an opening edge of the opening. In this stage, the grips 101 and 102 are slightly displaced up and down relative to each other. When the body 100 is spread such that a predetermined diameter is reached, a narrow portion 103a of the protrusion 103 engages a lower recess 104b of the opening 104, so that the body 100 is held in the spread state.
The protrusion 103 is disengaged upward from the recess 104b of the opening 104 in order that the body 100 of the hose clip may be released from the spread state. For this purpose, the pliers are applied to the body 100 from the direction opposite arrow P in FIG. 18 to thereby hold the grips 101 and 102 so that the grips are moved up and down, whereby the body is released from the spread state.
A sufficient working space cannot sometimes be ensured when the hose clip is used in a narrow space such as an engine room of an automobile. In this case, the direction in which a releasing tool such as the pliers is applied to the hose clip is limited. In view of this problem, the hose clip is desired to have less limitation of the direction in which the releasing tool is applied thereto. In the above-described conventional hose clip, however, the rear of the second grip 102 disturbs the releasing work when the releasing tool is applied to the body in the direction of arrow P. This results in a limitation in a place where the hose clip is used. Thus, the above-described hose clip necessitates an improvement in its usability.
Furthermore, the above-described conventional hose clip has another problem. More specifically, when the hose clip is manufactured, the second grip 102 is caused to pass through a hole 101a defined inside the first grip 101 so that the grips are opposed to each other in a crossed state. However, the locking opening 104 is open at the first grip 101 side and the narrow portion 103a of the protrusion 103 engages the lower recess 104b of the opening. Accordingly, a lower edge 104a of the opening 104 is an obstacle to the second grip 102 passing through the hole 101a of the first grip 101. In order that this may be avoided, an upper end of the second grip 102 needs to be pushed lower than the edge 104a of the opening 104 such that the second grip 102 needs to be deformed to a large extent. This reduces the manufacturing efficiency of the hose clip.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a hose clip which can increase the freedom in the direction in which the releasing tool is applied thereto and can improve the manufacturing efficiency.
The present invention provides a hose clip for clamping a hose, comprising a clamping body formed by bending a band-shaped spring plate into a generally circular form having two ends, and the body clamps the hose when the body deformed into a reduced state by an inherent spring force thereof. A generally frame-shaped first grip is provided at one end of the body so as to protrude radially outward with respect to the body, and a second grip is provided at the other end of the body so as to protrude radially outward and so as to oppose the first grip when moved through an inside of the first grip. A locking protrusion protrudes from the first grip toward the second grip, and a locking opening is formed in the second grip so as to be engaged with the locking protrusion. In the hose clip, when the locking protrusion engages the locking opening, the first and second grips are caused to come close to each other such that the body is held in a spread state. The locking protrusion disengages from the locking opening when the first and second grips are displaced radially relative to each other. The frame-shaped first grip defines a releasing space below the locking protrusion so that a releasing tool can penetrate through the releasing space at the first grip side to release the locking protrusion from engagement with the locking opening. The locking opening includes a main opening section formed through the second grip, the protrusion projects outward through the main opening section while engaging the locking opening.
When the body of the above-described hose clip is held in the spread state, the first and second grips are caused to come close to each other so that the protrusion engages the locking opening. Since the body is held in the spread state, the body or the hose clip can readily be fitted with the hose end. Since a sufficient clearance is defined between the hose clip and the hose, the fitting can readily be carried out. The hose clip is released from the spread state after the hose is connected to a pipe etc.
The releasing tool can be inserted through the releasing space when inserted from the first grip side. Accordingly, the releasing tool can be caught by both of the first and second grips. In this state, the releasing tool is operated so that the grips are displaced in the radially opposite directions respectively, whereupon the protrusion is released from the engagement with the locking opening. Consequently, the body of the hose clip returns to its reduced state, thereby clamping the connected portion of the hose.
When the releasing tool is inserted from the second grip side, the protrusion engages the locking section with its distal end projecting from the locking section. Accordingly, the releasing tool can be caught by this portion of the protrusion and the second grip. In this state, the releasing tool is operated so that the grips are displaced in the radially opposite directions respectively, whereupon the protrusion is released from the engagement with the locking section. Thus, when the releasing tool is inserted from either grip side, the hose clip can be released from the spread state, so that the usability of the hose clip can be improved.
The locking protrusion preferably has a proximal end provided at an upper side of the first grip and has in an inside thereof a hole extending downward and open downward. Since the inside of the first grip is open downward, the second grip is only pushed downward to a location where it does not interfere with the locking protrusion when the second grip is caused to pass through the hole inside the first grip in the manufacture of the hose clip. Consequently, an amount of deformation of the second grip can be reduced.